


How Castiel COULD Have Met Sam Winchester

by MisfitLoner101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 66 Seals (Supernatural), Abused Sam Winchester, Abusive Dean Winchester, Angels, Angry Dean Winchester, Bathroom, Bathrooms are no-fly zones for angels, Big Brother Dean Winchester, Bobby's House, Books, Castiel Heals Sam Winchester, Castiel accidentally peeps on Sam, Castiel and Bobby First Meeting, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meeting, Castiel and Sam Winchester First Meeting, Castiel is bit of a creep, Castiel is indifferent, Castiel isn't sure about Sam Winchester, Castiel just shows up without warning, Castiel's Trench Coat, Castiel's blue eyes, Castiel's tousled dark hair, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Dean lectures Cas, Demon Blood, Demons, Especially angels with trench coats, First Meetings, Hell twisted Dean Winchester, Hot Chocolate, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Motel Rooms, Naked Sam, Physical Abuse, Post-Hell Dean Winchester, Ruby Dies, Sam Winchester Detoxing From Demon Blood, Sam Winchester in Withdrawal, Sam Winchester is abducted by demons, Sam and Dean trying to take a break, Sam is defenseless, Sam knows lore, Scared Dean Winchester, Sleepy Sam Winchester, Tortured Sam Winchester, Uncertainty, Worried Dean Winchester, eye fucking, hunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitLoner101/pseuds/MisfitLoner101
Summary: Every chapter is how Castiel could have met Sam Winchester. I am planning on good ways and horrible ways and everything in between.The first chapter consists of Castiel recruiting Dean's help on one of the seals (Samhain) so he shows up at Bobby’s house where the righteous man is residing at the moment. He finds a defensiveness Sam.





	1. Defenseless

**Author's Note:**

> It is never mentioned where the town in the episode "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester" (S4E7)was located and I have no idea where it was filmed either so I just googled small towns and picked Worcester, Vermont. I do not live there and I have never been there and there is not "one thousand two hundred fourteen" people who live there either.

*** * ***

Castiel reaches his grace out to find the Righteous man. He finds him residing at the familiar house of Bobby Singer. The older man is not there but the two Winchesters are. Castiel can feel Dean’s presence above where he landed in the kitchen and another presence from the living room.

He walks slowly and quietly into the living room and finds the boy with the demon blood, laying casually on the couch, an open book laying on his chest, moving slowly up and down as the boy breathes. His eyes closed.  _ Vulnerable _ , Castiel thinks. The wood under his feet creak and Sam doesn’t move. Castiel knows he’s not sleeping though. “Can you give me the blanket over there?” the boy slurs, not even opening his eyes.

_ Defenseless. _ The angel looks and finds a quilt thrown over a chair nearby. He doesn’t move to grab it. Dean can be heard upstairs and it seems to jolt Sam awake. He opens his eyes and spots the angel, quickly getting to his feet, “W-what are you doing?! Who are you?! How’d you get in here!?”

Dean can be heard running down the stairs, “Sam? Sam, what’s the matter?” He stops in the opposite doorway, “Oh!”

“D-do you know him?” Sam says moving closer to his brother.

“Uh, yeah, um, Sam, this is Castiel, the angel.”

Sam stutter, looks at Castiel with wide eyes, “I, er, uh, sorry, I thought, you didn’t, um…”

“What are you doing here?” Dean grumbles.

“To deliver a message; there is a specific seal you may help with.”

“Can it wait,” Dean huffs, “We’re kinda taking a break.”

“Dean,” Sam warns.

“What? I thought that’s what you wanted? A mini-vacation?”

“It is, but… the angels are asking, you should—”

“We.”

“What?”

“Not just me, we. Both of us.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “Whatever, you shouldn’t ignore them.”

“I don’t take orders from winged dicks.”

“Dean!”

Dean turns to Castiel, “Flap off, we’re not taking your job.”

Castiel frowns and narrowed his eyes at the man. “Come on, you didn’t even hear him out. What seal can we help with, if you don’t mind me asking, that is,” Sam says.

Castiel looks at him, stares for a long moment which makes Sam feel nervous. “There is a powerful witch in Worcester, Vermont. The angels believe she will try to raise the demon, Samhain.”

“Never heard of him,” Dean shrugs.

“Samhain, that-that’s— Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. It’s Celtic mythology,” Sam says moving to Bobby’s shelves, plucks a book and flips through it. “The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil is the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain’s night.”

“Yes,” Castiel nods, “Masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago.”

“So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck,” Dean says.

“Exactly, only now instead of demons and blood orgies Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes,” Sam gives the book to Dean.

“So the angels can’t hunt down one little witch?” Dean chides. Sam smacks him.

“She is a powerful witch. She is hidden from even our methods,” Castiel says.

“We’re talking heavyweight witchcraft, Dean. This ritual can only be performed every six hundred years,” Sam continues.

“And the six hundred year marker rolls around…?”

“This Halloween, in three days.”

“Naturally,” Dean drops the book roughly on Bobby’s desk, Sam winces. It was an old book. “Well, it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon.”

“That’s because he likes company,” Sam says.

“Once he is raised, Samhain will raise his own army,” Castiel explains.

“Raising what, exactly?”

“Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper,” Sam says.

“So we're talking ghosts?”

“Yeah.”

“Zombies.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Leprechauns?”

“Dean—” Sam hisses

“Those little dudes are scary. Small hands.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by night's end, we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place.”

“It’s gonna be a slaughterhouse.”

“Does this mean you are willing to do this task?” Castiel says.

“Yeah, we will,” Sam answers.

“Man, it’s like a day's drive,” Dean groans.

“And we got only three days until Halloween so we better get going,” Sam says.

Castiel looks over and sees the quilt that Sam asked for. He assumed the boy thought he was Dean, but the angel walks over and picks it up and goes over to Sam, hands it to him.

Dean is so confused, Sam is also a bit confused but he remembers he  _ did  _ ask for him to give it to him. “I, uh, thank you.”

Castiel nods, looks at Dean. “I will meet in Worcester, Vermont.” Then he’s gone.

“What the hell was that about?” Dean eyes the blanket. Sam blushes. “Uh, I kinda, um, asked him to give it to me earlier.”

“Seriously?”

“I was almost asleep and I thought he was you, until I heard you stomping upstairs, just, let's pack up and head out.” Sam throws the blanket at Dean and races upstairs.


	2. Who's this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes home from wherever and Dean is already talking to Castiel.

*** * ***

Castiel heard the rumble of the Impala and he heard and felt the younger Winchester as he moved to the motel door. His grace didn’t revolt like he thought it would in the presence of the boy. “What is it, Cas?” Dean says, posture stiffening and readying for a fight. Castiel glanced away from the door to look at the righteous man. He didn’t say anything but looked back towards the door as the man’s brother stumbled inside.

The boy stuttered to a stop in the doorway when he locked eyes with Castiel. He looks at his brother and seeing as it was safe and Dean was safe he continued inside and shut the door. “Who’s this?” Sam asked eyeing Castiel warily.

Dean stood up, stepped between his brother and the angel. “This is, uh—”

“I am Castiel,” the angel answered.

The boy stumbles and Castiel heard the intake of air and the thundering of the hunter’s heart as it picked up. He looks surprised and shocked and in complete reverence. He moves quickly over, “I, uh, you’re Castiel? I heard so much about you! I-it-it’s an honor to meet you, I— wow, thank you!” Sam shoved out his hand for a handshake.

“What are you thanking him for?” Dean says, sounding disgusted. “You just fucking met him.”

“He save you, didn’t he?”

Dean winced and backed away rubbing the back of his head. Sam’s hand was still waiting and Castiel thanked his father for the distraction from Dean to realize what Sam wanted from him. He slotted his hand against Sam’s, then turns it to cup his other hand over it. The boy didn’t burn from his touch either and his eyes never flicked black too.

Castiel was only doing as ordered from his superiors. This boy that all the other angels kept telling him was wicked and abominable didn’t seem very evil right now. With his bright eyes and bright soul and nervous-awestruck exterior. The boy that prayed every day and had faith in God and angels. Who thanked Castiel for simply doing as ordered.

“You are welcome, Sam Winchester.” Maybe this child had demon blood inside him and was the true vessel of Lucifer, but… he looked at Dean. The righteous man, Michael’s true vessel. A man who sinned constantly and never prayed for forgiveness, had a blackened soul from his time in Hell, and never believed in God or angels until he met one.

Maybe the angels were wrong about this boy. Maybe Sam Winchester was not wicked. He just needed guidance.


	3. No-Fly Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel touches down in the bathroom while Sam is getting out of the shower.

*** * ***

Sam just got out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and dried his face. A thundering sound of beating wings brought his head up quickly and suddenly he’s eye to eye with a strange man with incredibly blue eyes, tousled dark hair, and a trench coat.

Sam yelped and jerked backward, the back of his legs knocked into the side of the bathtub and he loses his balance. His body stiffened by reflex and readied for the fall. The man reached out, quick and gentle and grabbed ahold of Sam's arm. Effectively catching him. Sam clutches onto the lapels of his trench coat. Sam has a quick thought of _What are you? How could he catch me, I’m so much bigger than you?_ Castiel is only inches from his face and they stare into each other eyes for a moment. Sam feels as if time pauses, then speeds up double time.

“Sam? Sam! What happened? I’m coming in!” Dean shouts from outside the door, then he joins Sam and the mystery man. Dean’s surprised then almost immediately angry. “What the hell, Cas, I went through this already! Get the fuck out!” Sam let's go of his coats immediately and Castiel's hands slip from his bare skin.

Castiel steps away and turns and walks out, Dean glaring at the angel the entire time. Sam flushes and grabs a towel to hide himself finally. Dean doesn’t say anything to Sam… yet, but he’s thankful.

Dean slams the door and Sam half listens to Dean’s lecture as he hurriedly dries off and puts clothes on. He can’t keep his mind from the angel. _ The angel. The very angel who rescued his brother. An actual Angel of the Lord. _ Sam knows Dean’s going to make fun of him for ‘fangirling’ over finally meeting Castiel. He’s wanted to ever since Dean’s told him about him.

He yanked the door open and Castiel turns toward him. Those blue eyes make Sam breathless. “Hey. Hey! Look at me, Cas!”

Castiel turns back to Dean. “Did you hear a fucking word I said?”

The angel nods. “Yes, I heard you.”

“And?”

“I am _ not _ to go into the…” Castiel scrunches up his face, which made Sam swoon. “Bathroom… It is a… ‘no-fly zone’ for me.”

“For any angel,” Dean snaps, “But yes, especially for you.”

Castiel turns to Sam again and the boy can’t help but blush and squirm, but he doesn’t lose the angel’s eye contact. Sam wonders if angels just don’t blink.

“I apologize, Sam Winchester, I did not expect to alight in the… bathroom. I was also not aware that humans were sensitive to express their nakedness.”

Sam blushes darker and ducks his head, but looks back up with a shy smile. “I, uh, thank you. Um, it’s nice to finally meet you though, Cas-Castiel.”

He nods, but stares for a moment longer before turning to Dean to talk about a certain seal they both could help with.


	4. Help Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean begs Castiel to help find Sam when he goes missing.

*** * ***

Sam’s missing and Dean took several hours to search for him. He still hasn’t found him.

“Castiel. Cas, please. Please, I need your help! It’s Sam. H-he’s missing. I-I can’t find him. Please, Cas. Please.”

Suddenly, finally, the tell-tale sound of wing beats signals that the angel is there. “He is at an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town accompanied by several demons.”

“Take me to him, please, Cas.”

With a touch, they are across town and Dean runs into the warehouse. Demon knife ready. “Where is he!” He demands the first demon he sees.

It smirks at him, “You mean Azazel’s favorite?”

“You call him that again and I’ll slit your throat,” Dean growls. Cas is right next to him and the demon cowers.

Castiel narrows his eyes at the tainted thing, raises a hand and its destroyed. “He’s this way,” Castiel says and walks farther into the warehouse.

Dean follows until he hears his brother cry out. “Sammy! Sam!”

“D-D-Dean! Ahhhhh!” Sam shouts again in pain.

Dean kicks in the door and rushes in, eyes immediately finding Sam. Strapped and bloody in a chair. “D-Dean!” Sam cries. The demon next to him grabbed his hair and yanked his head back putting a blade to his neck.

“Sam! I will fucking kill you,” Dean snarls at the demon. “One step and you’ll have to sell your soul again. It’ll be a shame since you just got out. Huh?”

Dean grips the magic knife but doesn’t dare move. The demon becomes rattled as Castiel steps next to Dean. “W-what? N-no, it’s impossible.”

Castiel raises a hand and with a flash of bright light, the demon crumbles to the ground, dead. Dean rushes forward. “Oh, oh God, Sam,” he cuts the ropes binding his brother's hands and feet. “Are you okay, Sammy. Look at me,” Dean touches Sam gently.

Sam trembles and whimpers in too much pain to move. “D-Dean,” he sobs.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, Sammy. I got you. I got you, little brother. Your safe now.”

“Make it stop, Dean, please. Hurts.”

“It’s okay, baby brother. I got you. Gonna patch you up and you can sleep. Cas, motel.”

Castiel walked over and touched the shaking boy’s forehead. He finches when Castiel's touch, then winces as it jars his wounds and suddenly his skin is unmarred. Healed. He healed him, Dean thinks and wants to smash his head in because Cas is a fucking angel, of course, he can heal people.

“Thank you. Thank you, Cas. Sam, hey, baby boy, you okay? Anything hurt?”

Sam still shivers hiding in Dean’s neck. He shakes his head. “Good. You did so well, Sammy. Most people would break during torture. You're so strong. I’m proud of you, so proud.”

Castiel takes them back to their motel room and Dean quietly and gently helps Sam change and drink and eat and puts him to bed. When Dean looks around Castiel is gone so he turns back to his brother and watches out for him.

Castiel returns hours later. Dean is still awake, watching over his brother. “Dean,” Castiel says. The hunter looks up surprised. “Cas, what are you doing here?”

“I—“

Sam squirms and whimpers. Dean is up and at his brother's side. “It’s okay, Sammy, just a dream. Come on, wake up.”

Castiel walks over and puts two fingers to the boy’s forehead and he immediately calms. Dean is surprised and looks up at Castiel about to ask.

“He will not have any more nightmares for tonight. Rest, Dean.”

“I… are you sure?” The man looks tired like he hasn’t slept in weeks.

“Yes, he will sleep peacefully until morning. So rest.”

Dean takes a long look at his brother and reluctantly moves to his own bed and flops face down. He didn’t even snap at Castiel when the angel stuck around to watch over the two Winchesters.

Sam wakes in the morning, just as Castiel told Dean, and is greeted by Castiel’s bright blue eyes staring at him from across the room. “Y-you’re Castiel?”

He nods.

“I, uh, t-thank you for yesterday, um healing me. A-and…” he looks at Dean’s sleeping form, he hadn’t twitch since he laid down. “For bring him back.”

Castiel tilts his head. He was only doing what was required of him when he pulled Dean from the pit. And well, healing Sam wasn’t required directly by his superiors but they said to “get on Dean’s good side and make him happy” and Castiel assumed healing his brother would make him happy.

“You are welcome,” he says instead. The boy ducks his head a little to hide the small smile. The angel narrowed his eyes at the younger Winchester. “I am confused, however.”

“Of what?”

“Why were those demons torturing you? It doesn’t make sense?”

Sam grimaced, “Demons torturing people doesn’t make sense?”

“No, not people. You. You are their leader so why would they torture you?”

Sam looks a little disgusted and upset. “I am  _ not _ their leader, we’re not even on the same side. Why would I side with demons?”

“Because you are their blood kin.”

Sam flinches. “I-I-it’s not like I have a choice! If I could rip it out I would! I didn’t— I’m not—“

“I did not mean to upset you. I… I apologize. You are just different from what the Angels told me.”

Sam curled in on himself, making himself smaller. “I understand that but just because I have this-this  _ thing _ inside me doesn’t mean I’m automatically evil. That I don’t try to be good,” he whispers.

There was a long silence between the two, then Sam picked his head up, “Is there a way to take it out?”

Castiel tilted his head, “The demon blood?”

“Yeah, there  _ has _ to be a way to take it all out, isn’t there?”

“I have not heard of such a thing, however, there was no such thing as you before either.”

“Can you help me? Can you look for anything to help me take it all out? I-I know it’s a lot to ask, we basically just met and I’m asking for a huge favor but… you’d probably have better luck finding something than I am, since you’re a, uh, an angel and have access to more extensive knowledge than I could ever have. Sorry, I’m just-just—”

“Alright.”

“Um, uh, what?”

“I will help you, Sam. I will ask my brothers and search through the lexicon of Heaven.”

“I-I— thank you. I-I owe you big time, Castiel. Thank you.”

Castiel nods. “You are welcome,” he narrowed his eyes at the boy, “but I do not know how a mere human could possibly help me with anything.”

Sam laughed, “I’ll just owe you my life, then. Whatever you need.” Castiel couldn’t possibly think of anything he would ask of Sam Winchester, but then Sam saves him from Alistair with his demonic powers when he was told not to use them. He stayed in Heaven longer with Dean to find and ask God for help, even if Castiel got a disappointing message back from Joshua. Sam even went as far as to help him when he lost control of the power he gained from all the souls from purgatory even after he broke his wall. And so many more times Sam offered his help and guidance even when Castiel could not find anything on how to take the demon taint from his blood.


	5. Might As Well Stop My Dealer Is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is caught drinking from Ruby.

*** * ***

Maybe it was a mistake on Sam’s part that he called Ruby to their motel room. He was out of demon blood and jonesing for it and Dean headed out to a bar and Sam assumed he would be gone all night, another mistake on Sam’s part. Dean came back early and with an angel in tow.

Castiel sensed the demon, told Dean and they barged in. Dean gun ready and Castiel with a silverish blade, that Dean had no clue where he pulled it out of.

Sam jumped and moved away from the demon and stared at Dean and the man beside him. He swiped at his mouth and tried to get the blood off it. “What the hell, Sam,” Dean says.

“I can explain,” Sam says quickly but suddenly Ruby glows and falls to the floor with melted eyes. Sam looks up and the man beside Dean had his hand raised and his eyes glowed blue-white. “Should I dispatch him too?” he asks Dean.

Sam trembled, he was half expecting Dean to say yes, but Dean stepped between them. “Don’t you fucking touch him,” he snarls. The man looks passive and he lowered his hand to his side. Blade still in the other. Dean whirled back to him, “Do I need to knock you out or are you going to get in the car willingly.”

“W-what’s that supposed to mean? Where are we going?”

“Bobby’s.”

Sam shook his head, “No, no, I can’t, Dean, please don’t put me back in there, I don’t— I can’t. Please, Dean, I can’t—”

“Then why did you start again!”

“I don’t know. I don’t know.”

“Should I… ‘knock him out’?” the man asked.

“D-Dean, who is that?”

“Castiel,” Dean says, “the angel.”

Sam wants to vomit now. He feels so sick. He just— he was— Sam looks down at Ruby. _ “Should I dispatch him too?” _ He was only another monster— a demon— to angels. Something wicked and dark. Disgusting. Sam’s head spun and his stomach lurched as he dashed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

He was a disappointment. A monster. Evil. And Sam sobbed. Dean was right next to him, holding his hair back like he didn’t just see his brother shooting up from his dealer.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he babbled.

“I know you are, here, water. Let’s get you to Bobby’s.”

Sam nods, he wants to stop, but he doesn’t want to go through the hallucinations and the pain again. Why did I start again? He wondered.

“I don’t know, Sammy,” Dean says, “That’s what I want to know.”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Come on, let’s get you off this nasty floor.”

Sam shook his head, he belongs there. Dean should let Castiel kill him like the demon he is. “Wanna take a shower, brush my teeth. You have to get rid of the… the body.”

“Cas’ got that. Sam, we _ are _ going to Bobby’s, no matter how much you delay it.”

Sam nods, “Just want to be…” Sam doesn’t think he even deserves to say it. He will never be clean.

“Leave the door open,” Dean says.

Sam nods. He scalds his skin in the heat, scrubs himself raw, brushes his teeth until his gums bleed. His own blood makes him nauseous. He starting to feel the beginning stages of withdrawal.

He comes out, head ducked. “I need you to knock me out.”

“Cas?” Dean says and Sam shakes his head. “No, no, I want you to, Dean.”

“Sam—”

“No. I know you want to punch me, I deserve it. So, so just— you do it, Dean.”

“Sammy,” Dean sighs.

“I know you want to so just— do it!”

Dean walks over and Sam doesn’t lift his head or meet his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“No, but you deserve to and I deserve it.”

“This isn’t about deserving,” Dean says but his hand is already in a fist. Sam steels himself. He hopes Dean doesn’t knock him out on the first hit, so Dean can get another hit in, another part of him wants it to be the first punch. And it is.

When he wakes up he’s in Bobby’s safe room. Castiel is there and so is Dean. He cries and screams as they berate and hurt him. Then he’s alone and it starts all over again. Why can’t it be over? He just wants it to be over. He begs for Castiel to kill him. He begs Dean to let him. No one comes, except his hallucinations.


	6. He's Your Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Castiel first met the boy with the demon blood he noticed the extensive bruising on his skin. He knew that he and Dean certainly get hurt a lot in their life of hunting but Dean certainly does not look like that, so why did Sam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: PHYSICAL ABUSE, Dean is a HUGE asshole in this one.  
I got no hate on Dean, I actually LOVE brotherly and caring Dean babying Sam.

*** * ***

When Castiel first met the boy with the demon blood he noticed the extensive bruising on his skin. He knew that he and Dean certainly get hurt a lot in their life of hunting but Dean certainly does not look like that, so why did Sam?

Castiel figured it out when he dropped in and found the righteous man beating his brother with his fists and his feet. The angel stood stiffly as he proceeded to kick the boy in the ribs. Dean snarled out insults and a reprimand.

And to add to Castiel’s surprise Hell’s boy king did nothing to stop it. He curled tighter around himself to protect his vulnerable organs from becoming even more bruised and whimpered out pathetic stifled pleas of “Please, Dean, I’m sorry, stop, please.”

“Dean,” Castiel finally said announcing his appearance. Dean turned and Sam jerked from his spot on the floor. He flinched as they met eye contact.

“What?” Dean hissed.

“I have a job for you.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “Yeah, I’ll get right on that, in the morning. I need a drink.”

He stalked towards the door opened it and left, slamming it in the process, Sam flinched but didn’t move from the floor. The familiar rumble of the Impala sounded and the bright headlights pulled away.

Castiel stepped over to the boy who remained trembling on the floor. Flinched again as the angel stood above him, so he squatted down. Neither said anything. Castiel was surprised by himself when he realized he felt disgusted by not the boy’s taintedness but by the discoloration on the boy’s skin and the lack of resistance.

Sam tensed and a strangled noise came from his throat as Castiel touched his shoulder. “It is alright, I will not hurt you, Sam Winchester. I am healing your wounds.”

Sam slowly got to his knees after Castiel healed him. He kept his head down and did not meet his eyes. “W-w-why w-would you… w-why would you h-heal me?” He asked quietly.

“I disliked the abuse on your skin,” Castiel says honestly. He moved to help the boy to his feet but Sam flinched again. “I will not hurt you,” Castiel says again. He gently grabs the boy’s arms and pulls him to his feet. He hunches over to make himself look smaller and still does not meet Castiel’s eyes.

“Forgive your brother, he is not himself. This is why Heaven does not raise souls from Hell often. The soul is tainted and placed back into their bodies, they are uncontrollable, violent at times. I would have suspected that the righteous man would have been resilient, but it appears he is not.”

Sam nods. “H-he’s already forgiven. I-I know h-he's not himself.”

“I will report this to Heaven,”

“Y-y-you’re n-not gonna s-send him back, a-are you?” Sam looks panicked.

“No, he is needed. Heaven still needs his cooperation. However I will make aware that he is becoming violent, we may fix him.”

Castiel returns to Heaven and did as he promised the boy but none of Heaven cared.

_ “The only violence you encountered was against the abomination. That is none of our concern. If at all it is deserved.” _

Castiel did not like the answer given to him and when he pressed they threatened reeducation.  _ “Castiel, remember who your true charge is. That filth is none of our or your concern, leave it alone.” _ He obeyed, of course.

The next time he returned to his charge he caught sight of his brother. Still battered, still bruised. His ribs were cracked and a finger broken, bruises surrounded his neck. Castiel kept his mouth shut. As several times after that, until Dean called upon him and he found the bloody, broken body of Sam sprawled on the dirty motel rug.

“Heal him,” Dean commanded.

“What did you do?” Castiel whispered, accusing.

“Who said it was me?” Dean snapped.

Castiel kneeled beside the boy and touched his forehead with two fingers. The wounds faded, bone and flesh knit back together, blood disappeared. He let the boy slip into a deep sleep and carried his limp body to bed. When he faced the righteous man he glared. “You will not touch him again.”

Dean laughed, “Or what? You can’t kill me, you need me. And why do you care? He’s just a demon.”

“He is not a demon. He is human. He is your brother. Don’t you remember your time with him before Hell?”

Dean shrugs. “He’s the reason I went to Hell in the first place. And maybe if I treated him like this before he wouldn’t be such a whiny little bitch. You can flap off now, you’re job is done.”

“I think I will remain here, for tonight.”

“No, I don’t need you so fuck off.”

Castiel remained unmoving under Dean’s glower.

“I’m gonna go find a bar.”

_ I think that is for the best _ , Castiel thinks and stood vigilant over Sam.

The next time he sees Sam he is covered in bruises again. He knows if asked they both will deny it was Dean so Castiel does not ask. It’s only when Castiel witnesses another bout of Dean’s rage against his brother does he act.

He snaps Dean’s arm and lets the man howl. “If you touch your brother one more time I will throw you back into Hell, I don’t care if Heaven needs you.”

He heals Sam then opposingly Dean too. Dean snarls at him and goes out to search for alcohol.

“Y-you can’t,” Sam says. “Y-y-you can’t put him b-back there, please, you can’t.”

“Don’t worry, I cannot do that.”

“B-but you just…”

“He does not know that. Let’s keep it between us, though.”

“I… okay.”

“How are you, Sam?”

The boy ducks his head. “Fine.”

“I sincerely doubt that. I want you to promise me that if he hurts you again, you will pray to me. Promise me, Sam.”

Sam shakes his head. “I can’t. He’s my brother, Castiel.”

He shakes his head now, “I will find a way to bring back your brother.”

“Thank you.”

Castiel is both surprised and not to find out Heaven was aiming to bring the apocalypse all along. Dean went along with it, not caring, Sam hadn’t a clue, devastated that he unleashed Lucifer unto the world.

Dean left Sam beaten in a motel and said yes to Michael. Castiel left Heaven and went to Sam. Healed him, “You need to say yes to Lucifer.”

“N-n-no, I can’t, h-he’s-he’s Lucifer, he’s the devil, I can’t—”

“Sam, you will die if you don’t. I doubt Michael nor your brother will spare your life if they win.”

“So?”

Castiel stiffens, “Maybe you don’t care what will happen to you, but I do. I sincerely doubt Michael or your brother will spare what is left of the world either. So it doesn’t really matter if Lucifer or Michael win, the world will crumble and millions will die but I want you to survive and Lucifer may be your only chance.”

“I-I’m scared, Castiel,” the boy trembled.

“It’s alright, I will be by your side no matter what, Sam.”

“Not unless Lucifer kills you,” Sam whimpers.

“If I remain loyal to him, to you, he may not. If he does, I will gladly take death given by your hands over Heaven’s or Michaels or Dean’s. Please, Sam, please, let Lucifer in.”

Sam nods, “I only meet him when I sleep.”

“I will put you to sleep then,” Castiel raised his hand, hesitated, he lowers his hand, leans forward and kisses Sam. “Just in case, neither of us survives.” He knocks Sam out before the boy could respond or react.

When Sam awakens, Castiel is bowed. “Lucifer.”

Sam smiles, “Your beloved pleaded your life to be spared. I will allow it, you did protect my vessel for me.”

“Thank you, I am at your service.”


	7. Summoning Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean could have brought along Sam when they originally summoned/met the “thing” named Castiel.

*** * ***

“You alright, Sammy?” Dean asked, slightly turning around in the passenger seat of his car to look at his brother in the back seat. Bobby’s driving.

“Yeah,” Sam sighs, applying pressure on his arm with a rag. “Head’s pounding and a couple of cuts from when the ceiling mirror came down but all good.”

“Feels like fucking church bells in my head,” Dean grumbles, wiping blood from his ears. Sam huffs a tired laugh. “I’m done, we’re summoning this thing,” Dean adds.

“What?” Sam and Bobby say.

“It's time we faced it head-on,” Dean growls.

“You can't be serious!” Bobby says.

“As a heart attack. It's high noon, baby.”

“Well, we don't know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything,” Bobby grumbles.

“That's why we've got to be ready for anything.” Dean pulls out the demon-killing knife. “We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk...”

“This is a bad idea,” Sam says.

“Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?” Dean says.

“We could choose life,” Bobby grumbles.

“Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me. That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand.”

Bobby drove them to an abandoned warehouse filled floor to ceiling with symbols and sigils. “That's a hell of an art project you've got going here,” Dean says setting up some equipment with Sam on a table in the middle of the room.

“Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin’?” Bobby says finishing another trap.

“Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of.”

“This is still a bad idea,” Sam says.

“Yeah, Sammy, I heard you the first ten times.” Dean looks back at Bobby. “What do you say we ring the dinner bell?”

Bobby nods reluctantly and goes over to another table, takes a pinch of some powder from a bowl, and sprinkles it into a larger bowl, which begins to smoke. He chants in Latin.

Then they wait, they all sat on tables. Dean and Sam swinging their legs but all of them are bored.

“You sure you did the ritual right?” Dean says. Bobby shoots him a look. “Sorry. Touchy, touchy, huh?”

As if on cue, the warehouse roof slates rattle and slap. All three hunters jump from the tables and arm themselves with shotguns and take defensive positions.

“Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind,” Dean quips.

The door bursts open and a man in a business suit and trench coat walks in. The light bulbs above his head shatter in a shower of sparks as he passes them. Sam, Dean, and Bobby open fire as the man approaches. The shots do nothing, not even slow him down. When close enough Dean grips the magic knife. “Who are you?”

“I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

“Yeah. Thanks for that,” Dean sneers and plunges the knife into Castiel’s chest. Castiel looks down, unconcerned, and pulls it out and drops it to the floor. Bobby attacks him from behind and without looking Castiel grabs the weapon. He touches Bobby’s forehead with his fingertips and Bobby crumples to the ground. He looks directly at Sam and moves towards him. Sam backs away, scared, and hits the table.

Dean steps in between them. “You fucking touch him I will find a way to kill you, I fucking swear.”

Castiel stops, locks eyes with Dean for a moment then looks back up to Sam.

“We need to talk, Dean. Alone.”

“We can talk alone, with Sam,” Dean growls. Castiel remains passive. Sam moves slowly around his brother and the… Castiel to get to Bobby. He goes down on knees hard and terrified, checks the older man’s pulse.

Dean glares at Castiel. “Sam?”

“Your friend's alive,” Castiel answers, but Dean looks over to his brother. Sam nods.

“Who are you?” Dean demands.

“Castiel.”

“Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?”

“I'm an Angel of the Lord.” Castiel’s eyes flicker to Sam as the man intakes a breath. He’s filled with so much awe and reverence for a moment before his brother snaps, “Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing.”

“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.”

Thunder cracks and lightning flashes and suddenly on Castiel’s back are shadowy wings, stretching off walls. They disappear as does the lightning and thunder. The reverence in Sam is back again and he’s breathless. Dean doesn’t seem that much affected.

“Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes.”

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that.”

“You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?”

Castiel nods.

“Buddy, next time, lower the volume.”

“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong. And… you were not supposed to be there.” Castiel looks at Sam.

“I, uh, sorry,” Sam did look apologetic.

“And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?”

“Dean,” Sam warned.

“This? This is... a vessel.”

“You're possessing some poor bastard?” Dean snaps. Sam winces.

“He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this.”

“Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?”

Castiel frowned, “I told you.”

“Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?”

“Good things do happen, Dean.”

“Not in my experience.”

“What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?” Dean glanced at Sam before glaring at Castiel. Sam frowns at his brother.

“Why'd you do it?”

“Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you.”

"What work? What the hell can _I_ do for God that he can't do himself? That's angels can't do themselves?"

"I cannot explain right now." Castiel narrowed his eyes, "Allow me to heal the damage to your hearing and the cuts you received from the glass shattering."

"It was your fault in the first place," Dean retorted. Sam gives him a bitchface. "Not just me, either, you heal Sam, too, no favoritism-ing."  Castiel only nods. "And you wake up Bobby too."

Castiel touches Dean's forehead and heals him then turns to his brother. "Y-you don't have to," Sam says, looking a little bashful.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean says, gesturing the angel to continue. Castiel steps closer to the boy, observing him as he heals him.

"Now, Bobby."

Castiel walked over to the downed man. He heals the old man too before awakening him and moved away from the man as he scrambles to his feet and away from the deity. The unhurt appearances of Sam and Dean help to calm the old man. "I will speak to you again when I have either news or a task for you. If you need to speak to me all you need to do is pray, I will come." Then Castiel was gone.

"Okay, you idjiots have a lot of explaining to do."


	8. Mute Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A selective mute Sam finally meets Castiel and is disappointed, while Castiel is just confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking at some of the other stuff I've written and found that the chapter in my 'Mute Sam' folder can be added to this. So here it is, this isn't the whole chapter, though, I only copy and pasted their meeting. I might post the whole 'Mute Sam' as a series but IDK. I haven't touched it for a while now.
> 
> Anything in “quotes” is spoken, of course. And anything that is ‘Italicized and in a single quotations’ is signed.  
I don't know ASL so whatever I typed is most likely inaccurate and wrong. Apologies.

*** * ***

Sam entered the motel room first, immediately drawing his gun and pointing it at one of the intruders. He grunts loudly, warning his brother of the possible danger. Sam’s stunned into uncertainty and surprise as his brother tells him who it is. Castiel. Castiel the angel? Castiel who saved his brother? “Him, I don’t know,” Dean adds looking at the other angel. Or Sam suspects is another angel. Meeting two angels in one day!

Castiel tilts his head in confusion as Dean’s younger brother shoved his gun away quickly and moves his hands frantically. It takes a moment for Castiel to realize the boy was using sign language.

_ ‘I didn’t mean to—’ _ Sam winces,  _ ‘Sorry. It honor, really, I heard a lot about you.’ _ Sam was in awe, Castiel could see it on the boy's face and the emotion basically flooded off of him in waves.

None of the angels mentioned the boy was deaf. Castiel reaches out his grace and finds the younger Winchester is perfectly healthy. He had nothing wrong with him and Castiel wondered why he chose to sign instead of speak.

Sam holds out his hand, waiting, anxious. Castiel looks at it then back up at the boy’s face. Reverence and anxiety. “What are you waiting for,” Dean hisses, “shake his hand.” Irritated by the unintentional hesitation from the angel.

Castiel brows pitch together, he has never shaken hands before. It was so… human. He puts his hand in the younger Winchester’s. The boy’s soul flickered happily and Castiel can’t see an ounce of evil in him, except for the small amount of taint that will forever be inside him. Castiel felt a slight feeling of doubt about the boy being the one to bring about the apocalypse, but he quickly pushes it down. Angels are not meant to feel.

He cups the man’s large, warm hand in his. “And I, you. Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood,” he says,  _ remember your orders, remember who you obey _ . “Glad to see you’ve ceased your extracurricular activities.” Castiel becomes confused as the boy’s soul darkened and cowered away. Sam pulled his hand back as if Castiel had burned him and steps away looking both confused and hurt.

Dean stepped in front of his brother, protectively, glaring. “Dick,” he snarled. Castiel didn’t understand, he only spoke the truth, didn’t he? That is what the angels called him, that is what Castiel was told. He didn’t mean to upset them both. Castiel hears his own brother speak behind him and Sam cowers even more, physically and soulfully.

“The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?” Castiel asks wanting to overcome this awkward assembly.

“Why?” Dean says.

“Dean, have you located the witch?”

“Yes, we’ve located the witch.”

“And is the witch dead?”

Sam shakes his head as Dean says, “We know who it is.”

Castiel walks over to grab the hex bag to show the brothers. “Apparently the witch knows who you are too. This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn’t found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?”

The brothers look at each other. “We’re working on it,” Dean says.

Castiel sighs, “That’s unfortunate.”

“Why do you care?”

“The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals,” Castiel explains.

“So this is about your buddy Lucifer,” Dean says. Castiel internally winced.

“Lucifer is no friend of ours,” Uriel says.

“It’s just an expression,” Dean clarifies.

“Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs,” Cas says.

“Okay, great, well now that you’re here, why don’t you tell us where the witch is, we’ll gank her and everybody goes home.”

“We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she’s cloaked even to our methods.”

Sam steps timidly forward, another grunt, as he fishes a small notepad and a pen out from his pocket and scribbles something. Castiel isn’t sure what is happening but Dean turns his back to the angels to look at his brother, he holds out a hand, waiting, surprisingly patient. Sam hands him the paper and Dean read off: “Well we already know who she is, so if we work together—”

“Enough of this,” Uriel growls.

“Okay, who are you and why should I care?” Dean snaps, he didn’t like people who got impatient or interrupted Sam’s communication methods.

“This is Uriel, he’s what you might call a… specialist.” Castiel explains as his brother clampers over, a disapproving gaze on both the Winchesters.

“What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?” Dean says. Castiel shares a look with Uriel before turning back to the Winchester brothers. “You— uh, both of you— you need to leave this town immediately.”

“Why?” Dean says uncertainty.

“Because we’re about to destroy it.”

Dean and Sam exchange a worried look. “So this is your plan, you’re gonna smite the whole friggin’ town?” Dean hisses.

“We’re out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved,” Castiel says.

Sam’s shaking his head.  _ ‘Thousand people here’ _ he signs frantically.

“One thousand two hundred fourteen,” Uriel corrects gruffly.

_ ‘And you willing kill them all?’ _ Sam looks distraught.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve… purified a city,” Uriel huffs unconcerned.

“Look, I understand this is regrettable,” Castiel says trying to calm the Winchester brothers.

“Regrettable?” Dean snaps.

“We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already,” Castiel says irritated that his words had the opposite effect.

“So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?” Dean says angrily.

“It’s the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There’s a bigger picture here.”

“Right, ‘cause you’re bigger picture kind of guys.”

“Lucifer cannot rise. He does, and Hell rises with him. Is that something that you’re willing to risk?”

_ ‘We stop this witch before she summon anyone. Your seal won’t break and no one has to die,’ _ Sam signs.

“We're wasting time with these mud monkeys,” Uriel snaps. Castiel turns to his brother, his back to the Winchesters. “I’m sorry,” Castiel says, feeling guilty. As another troubled face slides over Sam’s face, the awe he felt earlier banished completely. Horror replacing it. “But we have our orders.”

Sam keened, Castiel spun back around and watched the boy’s hands move fast and choppy,  _ ‘No, you can’t do this, you angel, I mean aren’t you suppose to— You suppose to show mercy.’ _

“Says who?” Uriel growls.

“We have no choice,” Castiel says.

“Of course, you have a choice. I mean, come on, what, you’ve never— never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?” Dean urged.

“Look, even if you can’t understand it, have faith. The plan is just.”

Sam looks a little sick,  _ ‘How can you say that?’ _

“Because it comes from Heaven, that makes it just.” Sam looks confused and hurt and Castiel doesn’t understand.

“Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves,” Dean snaps.

“Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn’t you obey?” Castiel says knowing Dean would understand. Dean stared at him for a moment, Castiel stared back.

“Well, sorry, boys, looks like the plans have changed,” Dean said.

“You think you can stop us?” Uriel sneers.

“No, but if you’re gonna smite this whole town…” Dean walks over and faces Uriel head-on. “Then you’re gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of Hell. I figure I’m worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that.”

“I will drag you out of here myself,” Uriel growls.

“Yeah, but you’ll have to kill me, then we’re back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something,” Dean sneers back.

Castiel sees Sam shuffling nervously, hands wringing, emotions muddled and conflicting. Then Dean turns toward him, “We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning.”

“Castiel! I will not let these—” Uriel starts but Castiel holds up a hand at his brother, not leaving Dean’s face. “Enough!” He stares at Dean for another moment. “I suggest you move quickly.”

Dean looks a bit relieved then he turns, “Come on, Sammy, we got a bitch to waste.” Sam looks at Castiel and Uriel uncertain. He holds out his hand, palm up as if asking for something. Castiel narrows his eyes, brows creasing at the extended hand, he was certain that the boy didn’t want another handshake. Sam points at Castiel's own hand, the one holding the hex bag. The angel places the bag on the boy’s hand and he nods in thanks and heads out the door. Dean glares at them both before following his brother, slamming the door behind him.


	9. Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can’t sleep so he drinks hot cocoa to his surprise he meets a certain Angel Dean’s been talking about.

*** * ***

Sam hisses as he burns his tongue and throat. The steaming beverage still too hot to even sip. He sighs and draws the cup away from his mouth.

A thunderclap of wings echo around Bobby’s kitchen and suddenly there is an oddly familiar man standing less than three feet away. Brilliantly blue eyes staring owlishly at him and Sam thinks they are exactly as Dean described them. Intense. Knowledgeable. Like he is seeing every bare inch of you and deep into your soul. Scrutinizing.

“What— you— are you Castiel?” He asks as soon as he remembers to breathe. The angel narrows his eyes, nods.

“I, uh, Dean’s told me about you. Pretty accurately it seems. Usually, he exaggerates a lot. Your just as he’s described. Uh, sorry, I’m babbling. I’m Sam. Is, uh, is there something you needed?”

Castiel stares for an uncomfortably long time. “Not from you.” It sounded slightly disgusted and curious but somehow still toneless and exactly how Dean described as well. A deep gruff voice you wouldn’t expect from such a man. Dean skipped the part that it was pretty fricking hot.

Sam blinks, ducks his head, but still manages a pathetic smile and a self-deprecating laugh. “Right, uh, yeah. Sorry.” He feels stupid and disgusted with himself for even thinking he might earn a friendship with an Angel or something close to acknowledgment.

Sam jumped at Castiel’s voice. He suspected the angel would leave as soon as he told Sam off. “Humans sleep during the night, why are you awake? Do you not sleep?”

Sam tried to cram the hurt feelings away that the angel didn’t think he was human. “No, I do. I do sleep I just, uh… nightmares. I couldn’t sleep after that.”

Castiel didn’t nod or say anything to confirm he even heard Sam say anything. Just stared. Sam couldn’t meet his gaze for very long.

Sam has to do  _ something _ so he picked up his mug of hot cocoa and took a gulp forgetting why he wasn’t drinking it before. He hissed again, coughed.

When he looked back up he noticed the angel stepped closer. His eyes narrowed further and his head was tilted like a bird. “Hot,” Sam explained, “really, really hot.”

“You can feel temperature?” Castiel took another step closer.

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I?” But Sam already knew the answer. Demons couldn’t feel temperature and the angels considered him as a demon. “I’m drinking hot cocoa, we’re out of coffee,” Sam says quickly, trying to divert the conversation away from Sam being a demon spawn.

“Have you tried coffee? Hot cocoa is way sweeter especially if you put more scoops of cocoa in it. Do you wanna try it?” Sam held the mug out.

Castiel just stared at it. “Angels don’t require sustenance,” he said dully. Sam slowly brings the mug to his chest. “Oh, uh, okay. Sorry.” He risked another sip. Most of his taste buds were burned off now anyway. He still winces.

“Although, humans don’t  _ need _ hot cocoa either. It’s just a tasty hot beverage mostly used during the winter to warm up after being outside in the snow and cold.”

“It is not winter. Are you cold?”

Sam shrugs. “Not anymore.”

“Then why…?”

He shrugs again. “We ran out of coffee. Cocoa has some caffeine in it. If we had coffee I would be drinking that right now.”

Castiel stares at Sam’s mug for several moments. “May I?” He asks, eyes locking with Sam’s before he looked back at the mug. “Huh? Uh, yeah, sure.” Castiel walked closer and Sam hands the coffee cup over. He stares down at the dark brown liquid.

“I like extra scoops of cocoa in my hot cocoa. It makes it sweeter.” Castiel timidly brings the cup to his lips then tilts the mug up. He holds the beverage in his mouth for a long moment. Just tasting it on his tongue. It’s a little overwhelming with all the molecules and he thinks it might be better with even more cocoa. More sweeter.

“Do you like it? Do you want me to make you a cup?”

“I… yes. I would. Can I have more… scoops?”

Sam grins, as he pulls the large container of cocoa to him and grabs a mug. “Yeah, of course. You like yours sweet, huh?”

“It appears so.”

“Dean likes his overly sweet too.”

He pours the hot water into it and stirs. “How’s this? I put the amount of scoops Dean likes in his.”

They switch cups and Castiel drinks. Hands it back. “More?”

Sam chuckles and adds more. “How ‘bout now?”

“Yes, this is good.”

Sam smiles proudly and picks up his own mug and sips it. It’s not so hot now, but he hardly has the taste buds to tell.

That’s how Dean found them. Standing side by side, leaning on Bobby’s counter drinking hot cocoa in the early morning hours.


	10. Translations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are on a hunt, Sam is having trouble translating an ancient text and Dean is just so impatient and bored to wait so he just calls Castiel 'cause Angels just had to how to read dead languages quicker than his brother.

*** * ***

“Come on, Sam, it’s been hours!” Dean groaned.

Sam glared at his brother, “Quit bugging me and I’ll go quicker.”

“How long does it take,” he huffed.

“It’s a damn dead language, Dean, and I have never translated Sanskrit before, so shove it.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. How long does it fucking take though? Like seriously you’ve been at it for three hours how much longer do you need?”

“As long as it takes, so shut up, so I can concentrate.”

Dean huffed and rolled on his bed. Then it hit him, “I got an idea!” Dean sits up. “I’ll just call Cas and he’ll translate it in no time at all!”

“The angel?”

“How many Castiel’s do you know? Yeah, the damn angel.”

“You shouldn’t bother him, he’s probably busy with… I don't know angel stuff.”

“Castiel, I am dying and need your help very badly.”

“Dean, you can’t just—” Sam shouted then wings beat loudly throughout the room. Castiel landed in the middle of the motel room. The angel looks from Dean to Sam and back. “You don’t appear to be dying,” he frowns.

Sam didn’t expect such a gravelly voice from the man. Dean described him pretty accurately though; seriously bright blue eyes, tousled dark hair, trench coat. “No, no, I really am dying… of boredom. We— well, Sammy, here needs your help,” Dean explains. Castiel looks at Sam and the younger Winchester blushes, ducks his head. “T-that’s not— I didn’t—”

“Look, your an angel, I bet you know all kinds of languages, just translate this section in this book and you go back guarding the pearly gates or whatever you do.”

“You prayed for me to come and translate a book?” Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean. Sam winced,  _ why was his brother such an idiot? _

“Hey, if we go into this hunt not knowing what exactly this thing is and how to kill it, we’d die and who knows how many other humans will die too so yeah I made you come down here to translate a damn book.”

Castiel didn’t move for a long moment, just continued to glare at Dean. Sam was expecting the angel to just leave but he turned and stalked towards him. “The book,” the angel demanded, holding out a hand. Sam jumped, spun around, picked up the book gently. “It’s, um, really old, so, uh,” he holds it out.

Castiel takes it with two hands, “Hmm, Sanskrit.”

“So you can read it?” Dean asks.

“Yes, angels can read, speak, and write all languages.”

“Woah, that’s amazing! Do you think you can teach me?” Sam wonders awestruck. Castiel looks a little surprised. Sam blushes and ducks his head, “I, uh, I mean, if you’re not too busy and probably one of the more simpler ones.”

“I… yes, I can teach you a couple of things, Sam Winchester.”

Sam smiles shyly at the angel. Dean was getting a little disgusted at the eye contact they weren’t breaking. “Okay, enough, eye fucking, just— is there anything about killing— what are they, Sammy?”

“Yaksha,” Sam says glaring at his brother.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Sam, “Really? They reside in India, why is it here? They are also typically benevolent. It’s hurting people?”

Sam nods, “Yeah. He said his lake dried up, then people just stopped worshipping him and I guess he just ended up here in Utah.”

“Hmm,” Castiel skimmed through the book for a few moments, then closed it, gently and set it on the table with several pages of translations. “This book does not disclose that information.”

“You think, maybe you can stay and help us? Can angels kill Hindu spirits?”

“Sam,” Dean rolls his eyes, “weren’t you just bitching about wasting his time with the translating now you’re inviting him on our hunts.”

“Well, what’s your idea, huh?”

“We have an entire weaponry in the trunk of my car.”

“And when decapitation, salt rounds, and silver don’t work?”

Dean shrugs, “We’ll think of something.”

“Nice, going in half-cocked, that’s great. I’m gonna call Bobby.”

“I will accompany you,” Castiel says before Sam could go to his contacts.

Sam drops his phone. Both he and Dean ask “You will?” at the same time.

Castiel nods. “I raised you from perdition, I cannot let you die, and if this spirit is harming humans I cannot allow that either. I will accompany you.” The angel noticed the younger Winchester seemed more enthusiastic than the older of his decision and maybe he’ll learn a bit more on the boy with the demon blood.


End file.
